Miniaturization of consumer electronics with sophisticated graphics capabilities and expansive computing power has augmented the activities one can engage in via consumer electronics and in particular, portable electronics such as smart phones, tablets, and the like. The advancements in technologies also have brought science fiction into reality.
Further, portable electronics or other electronics devices now generally include a large variety of sensing capabilities. These capabilities can be utilized to further enhance the users' augmented reality experiences.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.